No One Believes The God Of Lies
by annalieses99
Summary: No one ever believes a liar. That's why he wouldn't tell anyone what happened to him. He couldn't. Warning: rape/non-con


Loki walked down the halls of the palace, away from the feast currently being held for Thor and his friends. He was the one who told them where to find a Bilshniep. And when they were obviously loosing, he saved them. He brought up the mist, clouding the field, allowing them to escape. Without him Thor and his friends surely would of died.

_But no. Magic is for cowards. True warriors never use magic._ Loki could hear his fathers voice echoing in his head. _'Why can't you be strong like Thor?' 'Why can't you beat your opponents like Thor?' 'Why can't you make me proud like Thor?' Because I'm not Thor._

He shut his eyes, quickening his walk, trying to block out the voices. He abruptly stopped as he slammed into something.

He opened his eyes to see the thing he ran into. "Hey! Watch it!" Not something. Someone. And that someone had a painful grip on his arm. "My apologies." Loki muttered.

The guard a gruff laugh. "We'll if it isn't little Prince Loki." The man held an unnerving smile, sending chills down the boy's spine. Loki tried to pull away from the intimidating man with no success. "You are holding my arm."

The guard glanced down at his hand. "Huh. I guess I am." But the guard did not release his grip on the young sorcerer. He, in fact, tightened his grip as if to in force his presence. Loki narrowed his eyes, grinding his teeth in pain.

"Why aren't you at the feast? Weren't you present at the hunt?" The guard took a step forward, pushing Loki back. "Oh I know why. You didn't fight, did you?" Another step forward. "You just went along with it cause you never were quite strong enough to impress you father." Loki's back hit the wall. "Maybe a more suiting name for you would be Princess Loki."

"Release me! I am the prince!" Loki squirmed under the guards grip. He placed his hand on the breastplate and pushed but his offender didn't budge.

The guard quickly snatched the boy's hand and connected it with the other above the prince's head, successfully pinning him to the wall.

"Wha - what are yo - you doing?" Loki gasped as he felt the guards lips connect with his neck, leaving sloppy kisses as the man trailed his way up to his mouth.

"Let me go!" Loki screeched as he kicked the man in front of him in just the right spot. The guard let out a muffled grunt of pain and fell to the floor. Seeing his chance, Loki sprinted down the hall.

Loki ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to get away. He swerved around the corner, almost loosing his balance. The angry growl behind him made the hair stand on the back of his neck. _Why is there no one around? Where did everyone go? The feast._

Loki ran through the hallways, praying to the gods that he knew the palace better than the guard. _Not likely._ He ran into the main hall, weaving between the tall pillars. Loki stopped in the shadows the pillars casted in the setting sun. He leaned against the pillar trying to catch his breath. _Shhh. The guard will surely hear you if you don't quiet down._

He took a deep breath in a desperate action to calm himself. Panic was bubbling within him and his heartbeat was loud in his ears. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. Loki ever so slowly turned his head to the right. He felt adrenaline rushing through his veins, preparing to run again. His eyes peeked over the edge of pillar, searching for danger. There on the floor was the shadow of a person. The shadow of the guard.

Loki felt like screaming and crying at the same time. He was scared. He was terrified. If the guard got to him what was he to do? He already tried to order him away but that obviously didn't work. No one was anywhere near to help and he really wasn't the strongest of people.

Loki watched with horror as the shadow moved closer. He could hear the soft '_pat_ _pat' _when the guard's metal tipped boot touched the ground. Closer and closer and closer until the shadow stopped. A mere inch from where the young prince was hiding. Loki couldn't breath.

The shadow was still for a moment; leaving the prince to wonder if the guard could see him. "Hello." Loki leaped in horror at the growling voice next his ear. He twisted around, seeing the terrifying man standing right behind him. Loki let out a scream as the guard clutched his arms, but his scream was not heard as the guard crashed their lips together.

Loki's eyes shot open in comprehension to what was happening, before he squeezed them tightly shut. Loki rigidly pressed his lips together, earning an angry snarl from the guard. The guard pulled away from the kiss. "Stop it you twit!"

Once again Loki felt his back hit something hard. Only this time it was the floor instead of the wall. The guard crawled over the young prince, positioning himself above Loki's waist.

_Oh Valhalla! What is happening? Why is he doing this? _The guard spoke, "You're weak. You're nothing. You should be honored I'm doing this." The guard started to grind his hips against Loki's as he nipped at the boy's neck. _Stop. Stop this. This shouldn't be happening. Why is – just – ah. _Loki could feel the guard's obvious erection pressing against his leg.

Loki squirmed and wriggled trying anything to get him out from under the heavy man. The guard used one hand to hold Loki's hands in place and the other to slide beneath the young boy's tights. "Stop!" Loki screamed, begging the gods for anyone to find him.

The guard continued to kiss him as his hand gripped Loki's ass, giving it a good squeeze, before he pulled, bringing Loki's tights and undergarments down to his ankles. Loki felt a hand stroke his naked backside, trailing its way down.

Loki closed his eyes as he felt tears lining his eyes. "Stop please. I'll do whatever you ask. Please just stop." The hand on Loki disappeared, giving him a glimmer of hope that the guard had stopped. But it was short lived as a wet finger started to probe his entrance. Loki let out a stifled cry as the finger slipped inside him. It began moving in and out, gaining pained whimpers from the prince every time. _It burns. It burns. It burns. Make it stop._

The guard's finger pulled out momentarily only to be joined with a second finger pumping in and out, scissoring him open. _Ah – just – mhhmm no._ The prince felt his body betray him as his muscles started to loosen up. With the fingers still in the boy, the guard put his knee between the prince's legs, prying them open.

The fingers left him and Loki felt the fat head of the guard's cock at his entrance. Loki violently shook his head back and forth, silently begging the guard not to do this. The guard pushed and Loki felt the intense burning of being torn apart. He let out a scream and slammed his head into the ground, the tears rushing down his face. The stiff organ within him kept going in farther, and farther until Loki was sure he would be split in two.

Finally, the guard stopped moving as he was fully inside the little prince. "Ohh." The guard said in a low breathy voice. He started to move in and out with short thrusts, which soon turned into heavy pounding. _Ah! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! It hurts. It hurts! _Over and over the guard pounded into Loki, pushing him back and forth in harmony with his thrusts. The guard's movements where coming easier now as Loki felt something wet trickle down his thigh. _Blood._

"Ah oh gods! You're so fucking tight!" The guard grunted, breathing dirty breaths in his ear. "You love this don't you, you fucking whore!" The guard's movements sped up and his moans became louder. Then the guard buried himself into Loki farther than he ever did before and stopped. Loki whimpered as he felt a warmth being released inside him. His rapist crashed down on him and all Loki wanted to do was hide.

They laid there like that for a minute, Loki sobbing and the guard panting. But soon enough the guard pulled out and tucked himself into his pants. "You tell no one of this!" the guard snarled. "You hear me?!" He gave a kick into the prince's side. "Tell no one!" Loki brought himself into giving a weak nod as he continued to sob on the floor, blood and semen leaking out of him. "Who would believe you anyway? You're the god of lies! No one believes a liar."

"I – I won't tell." Loki whimpered, his voice hoarse form screaming. He wouldn't tell. The guard was right. No one would believe him. He had to keep this a secret. He wouldn't tell. He couldn't.

"That's a good boy." The guard laughed as he walked away, leaving the boy lying on the cold stone floor.

**Read and Review!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
